Chapter 1
1= *'May 03' - Street View Unlock requirements: Score at least 700,000 on any difficulty. A key is given with this entry. |-|2= *'May 05' - He Sheng Bakery Unlock requirements: Have a total score of at least 1,750,000. A key is given with this entry. |-|3= *'May 08' - Sneaking Off Unlock requirements: Score at least 800,000 on Hard. |-|4= *'May 09' - Fixing Cars Unlock requirements: Have a total score of at least 3,460,000. |-|5= *'May 13' - Ocean Breeze Music Unlock requirements: Score at least 800,000 on Special. A key is given with this entry. |-|6= *'May 14' - Working Unlock requirements: Have a total score of at least 4,740,000. Oh Auntie, why did she have to mention Jessy? It's true that Jessy hasn't come by the shop for a while. Maybe he's studying for the test? But... it's been really hectic lately, between midterms and working here. I haven't practiced the piano in ages. I wish I could practice every day like I used to. There should be some free time after the test, right? Oh yeah. Don't forget to confirm the teaching lessons with Mrs. Chan. Might as well give an early notice that my work schedule has changed. Somebody in class mentioned the Three Pillars again today. It seems like this legend really works its magic... but, but... how do I tell him, If I ask to meet him at the Three Pillars, he'll know what's up, won't he? P.S. I didn't really understand the math functions Chelsea asked me about last time. I should ask Jessy to show me again, and maybe Chelsea could listen too? Will he mind? ...I can treat him to a meal afterwards as a thank you. |-|7= *'May 18' - VOEZ café Unlock requirements: Play 5 songs. |-|8= *'May 20' - Going to School Unlock requirements: Have a total score of at least 6,790,000. |-|9= *'May 24' - Class Meeting Unlock requirements: Score at least 900,000 on Easy. The kids in Chelsea's class are always so enthusiastic. How can the be discussing the school fair when midterms are coming up? I think their booth will be fun - I'll definitely have to pay a visit. Speaking about that, I'm a bit envious... which other class just randomly decides to run a whack-a-mole game for their booth like we did? There wasn't even a discussion. I guess the teacher and class monitor must have decided it between themselves. Ah well... no use worrying about it. I need to focus on studying more so I can ace these midterms, otherwise my chances of being recommended by the local university with be gone. If I have to do to a private university in the capital, it'll surely be a financial burden on my parents. And if that happens, he'll be at a different school... There were some new math functions I didn't really get last week, I'll probably ask Jessy for help some other time. The teacher signed him up for this year's talent show without even asking. I wonder if he'll be annoyed? He must be sick of being nominated whenever one of these competitions pop up. P.S. I wonder if the story Yuko told me about the Three Pillars is true or not? On the night of the fair if we both... then maybe we'll get into the same university? If... if it is, should I... how do I... bring it up? I'll ask Yuko about it tomorrow, she's the only one I can ask. |-|10= *'May 24' - Determination Unlock requirements: Play 10 songs. |-|11= *'May 28' - Childish Innocence Unlock requirements: Score at least 900,000 on Hard. A key is given with this entry. |-|12= *'Jun 01' - Don't Give In. Unlock requirements: Play 25 songs. |-|13= *'Jun 03' - School Fair Unlock requirements: Have a total score of at least 10,500,000 |-|14= *'Jun 25''' - Mother Mole Unlock requirements: Score at least 900,000 on Special. Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Qian Qian you idiot... You clearly arranged to meet Jessy at the Three Pillars... What are you doing hiding back here? It took all your courage to ask him if he had time. Yuko's going to make fun of me tomorrow, how could I be so stupid? ...I should just go straight up and talk to him, shouldn't I? Now what? What am I going to say to Jessy at school tomorrow? How am I going to tell I didn't go to the pillars? Of course I was actually there, just hiding behind a tree because I was too scared to talk to him... What am I going to do? ...I've never been in this kind of situation before. Maybe... maybe I should call Yuko? But it's very late, I wonder if it's okay to call her now? The biggest issue is how I'm going to face Jessy tomorrow morning... No, wait, there's still the second midterm exam results coming out too. What am I going to do?! My thoughts are all messed up, Qian Qian you idiot... Whatever happens, we'll still pass each other tomorrow... I hope he's not too angry. |-|15= *'Jun 25' - Café Unlock requirements: Play for 3 days in a row. |-|16= *'Jun 25' - Obsession Unlock requirements: Have a total score of at least 13,060,000. |-|17= *'Jun 25' - Don't Be Nervous Unlock requirements: Have a total score of at least 13,750,000. Diary, Diary, Diary. I was so nervous—really, terribly nervous. I had no idea what it would feel like to be standing on stage. My palms were sweaty and my legs wouldn't stop shaking. I'm very grateful for Ocean. If he hadn't encouraged me so "enthusiastically", I don't think I would have been able to calm down. But the way he shouts can actually make you feel shyer. Seriously, who shouts like that? ...Next time I'll bake him a cake. I also want to thank René for stepping in on such short notice. René was incredible. I've never heard that song he played before, but it sounded amazing... so good it gave me goosebumps. I should make him a cake too to thank him properly. The competition was so nerve wrecking, so many other students were absolutely astounding. The key that 2nd-year student sang in was incredibly high, he could probably sign a record deal tomorrow. Oh and there was that guy from Class 5 or 6 who had a really unique-sounding voice. The fair really took it out on me... But Diary, I really want to thank everyone for their help. My classmates were all amazing. We set up the venue together, and prepared all the food ourselves! Yuko even dressed up in a cute maid's costume to help out. It was hard work, but it was an unforgettable experience... How time files. Before we know it, in the blink of an eye we'll be sophomores. And after the exams next year we'll all be off to different colleges. This is our last big school event... It won't be easy to see each other after this, will it? If Yuko and Qian Qian leave town, it'll be just me I guess. If that happens... I'll be very lonely... Diary, Diary, what am I gonna do if they leave the town? |-|18= *'Jun 25' - Auditorium Unlock requirements: Have a total score of at least 14,460,000. A Key is given with this entry. |-|19= *'Jun 25' - Piano Performance Unlock requirements: Full combo any song on Easy. |-|20= *'Jun 25' - Improv Unlock requirements: Full combo 3 songs on Easy. |-|21= *'Jun 23' - Heavy Rain Unlock requirements: Get an All Perfect on Easy. |-|22= *'June 25' - Replication Unlock requirements: Play for 5 days in a row. |-|23= *'Jun 26' - The Invitation Unlock requirements: Have a total score of at least 19,140,000. |-|24= *'Jun 28' - Midsummer Unlock requirements: Get an All Perfect on 3 songs on Easy. |-|25= *'Jun 28' - Chance Encounter Unlock requirements: Play for 7 days in a row. More info about the diary is available at the VOEZ Official Site. Category:Chapters